Voices of the heart
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Harleys true feelings on her love and infatuation with The Joker-ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A song on how Harley feels deep down and her feelings about her relationship with Joker**

**Harley: "Hey I aint a cry baby I just have deep thoughts!"**

* * *

Harley sat on the bed her knees tucked up under her chin she was covered in bruises, lumps and cuts. Her other outfit was in tatters on the floor so she had changed into another but removed her hat, mask and make-up.

She was fed up with being beaten, abused, manipulated and lied to by the man she thought CARED about her but it felt like she was taken for granted and a waste of space. She reached over and turned on the radio gently to which a song began playing.

_"Made a wrong turn once or twice"_

"Aint that the truth Mistah-J is always yelling at me when I do something wrong" Harley thought sadly.

_"Dug my way out blood and fire"_

"More times than I can count" Harley muttered irritably. Every time she and Joker had been trapped somewhere he had dumped her ass and escaped leaving her to get out alone the HARD way.

_"Bad decisions that's alright"_

That line tore Harley open she had made one too many bad decisions falling for Joker, allowing him to treat her the way he did, throwing away her career for a criminal lifestyle, abandoning Ivy for Joker.

_"Welcome to my silly life"_

"So true" Harley laughed sadly. Her life wasn't perfect but it was the one she chose and it was too late to change she KNEW what she wanted and it wasn't a working at Arkham.

_"Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood"_

Harley clenched her fists tightly as she thought of the never ending abuse she had received since she had begun working for Joker. He made fun of her, taunted her and beat her until she was barely conscious. He left her in several places intentionally while he escaped leaving her to fend for herself or even get locked up in Arkham (again). The worst part was she would try do something good to make him proud of her and she would end up getting the hard wrath of his fist or backhand sometimes even being kicked, thrown or pushed.

_"Miss no way, it's all good"_

Harley hugged herself tightly she ALWAYS told herself everything was fine but in reality it wasn't she was forever scared that when Joker got mad at her it was her last living moment especially when he tried to kill her it made her life all the more valuable.

_"It didn't slow me down"_

That was correct no matter how bad or terrible life seemed she was always back on her feet again and kicking batman and boy blunder's butt with ease.

_"Mistaken, always second guessing"_

Harley was forever wrong when she thought Joker would spend time with her instead he would sit in his office most of the day, drink whiskey and gamble with his friends. This would leave her feeling that he either didn't care about her, wanted some headspace or wasn't in the mood for sex.

_"Underestimated, Look I'm still around" _

Words clear as a bell, as true as her feelings for Joker she had been given only a month of lasting until she would be done in but it had been at least 3 years.

_"Pretty pretty please don't you ever, ever feel"_

Feel what? Where was she supposed to start many feelings rushed through her mind and body like a storm.

_"Like your less than fucking perfect"_

Harley clenched her fists she was PERFECT in her own way she wasn't some plain Jane with a boring life I mean who else had pet Hyena's and a qualification in gymnastics.

_"Pretty pretty please if you ever, ever feel"_

Harley held her breath what would this angry yet helpful song say next that would lift her spirits higher than a cloud.

_"Like your nothing, you're fucking perfect to me"_

"That's right I am!" Harley snapped she wasn't a nobody if she was she would still be Dr. Harleen Quinzelle working at Arkham for the rest of her life.

_"You're so mean (mean) when you talk (when you talk)_

"I aint mean ok sure I tease but I aint a bad person!" Harley snapped crossly.

_"About yourself. You were wrong"_

Harley went quiet she did talk about herself a lot saying she didn't deserve Joker or that she didn't belong anywhere but that wasn't true.

_"Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (In your head)"_

"But how they all sound so different?" Harley sighed sadly.

_"Make them like you instead"_

Harley perked up a little making the voices sound like her would make her happier in so many ways then she wouldn't be sad anymore.

_"So complicated"_

Life was complicated for Harley. She couldn't LEAVE Joker as she loved him too much and he would be sad without her but staying would mean abuse and no respect. It was a difficult choice and tough love.

_"Look how we all make it"_

As a doctor Harley had heard things from people she never knew they could some had even scared her deep down but were they really just scared and angry themselves?

_"Filled with so much hatred"_

The hatred never ended it was like a loop going round and round. Ivy hated Joker, Joker hated batman, batman hated Joker and Joker and herself hated each other (at times).

_"Such a tired game"_

It was true facing the music the game Joker played was never ending and he hadn't beaten Batman yet maybe he never would.

_"It's enough I've done all I can think of"_

Harley had appeared out of a pie, almost killed batman, almost shot Joker but none of it had earned respect. They had surprised, angered and pleased him but not made him respect her in any way.

_"Chased down all my demons"_

If only that were true Harley was faced with so many faces of herself when she was alone but she just couldn't face them because she got scared and upset. Her demons were not as nearly as bad as Jokers but they weren't normal either.

The song continued with many other lyrics but Harley blacked them all out as they either made no reference to her or Joker and she had heard them before. But she was too upset to care, too tired to listen she just wanted to sleep.

**_That evening_**

Joker entered the warehouse after returning from Harvey's for drinks and man talk. He felt guilty for hurting Harley as bad as he did but she was such a pain in the ass sometimes that she was just asking for it. He heard sniffling coming from the bedroom and went to investigate and found Harley's ripped costume on the floor from their previous fight making him feel worse about his actions.

Joker peered through the doorway to see Harley lying on the bed with her face in her pillow sobbing quietly wearing a new Harlequin suit. His heart sank he LOVED her smile compared to her tears it just made her who she was.

"Harley" Joker said firmly but in a gentle tone pushing the bedroom door open.

Harley froze but didn't move position what if he was STILL mad and was going to hit her the thought made her feel even more fearful. She knew that she couldn't say something that wouldn't piss him off so she remained silent.

Joker sighed heavily and sat on the bedside slowly "Pooh we need to talk" he said stroking her blonde waves.

Harley wriggled a little then git up sighing sadly "Yeah we do" she said sadly.

Joker was stunned at her appearance her left cheek was swollen, she had a black eye and a cut lip. He had been angrier than he thought he REALLY made her cry this time.

Joker pulled her onto his lap to which Harley winced and hissed in pain "Harley?" he said concerned.

"It's ok Puddin I just covered up my owies" Harley said smiling but her eyes looked sad.

Joker unzipped her back and pulled down her costume flashing her body to which Harley shrieked and tried to fight him off but he was adamant.

Her chest was black and blue her back had scrapes and cuts she must have been in so much pain and HE caused it. A part of his heart was torn from him as he thought about the pain she endured.

Harley looked away shamefully as she hated to show him her weaknesses and what he did to her. Joker didn't want a cry-baby he wanted a strong woman who could fight and look after herself but was still clingy.

Joker stroked her body making her wince "So many marks...and I CAUSED them" Joker said quietly looking ashamed.

"I'm used to it Puddin but pain is something you can't throw away" Harley said softly.

Joker pulled Harley close and stroked her hair "Harley" he said softly.

Harley clung to his waist jacket "Mistah-J" she whispered softly.

"I'm sorry...I hurt you and I LEFT you again" Joker said his voice cracking.

Harley cupped his face in her hands "That's what happens when you love a psychopathic clown" she said her blue eyes loving.

"Harley" Joker said gently and kissed her lips lovingly. No matter what she did or what she said he would never stop loving her.

Harley closed her eyes and kissed him back running her hands through his greenish-black hair. She breathed in his familiar scent that she loved.

They were a crazy Psychotic couple but somehow it worked in a way nobody would understand.


	2. C2: Taste for rebels

Harley was staying at Ivy's again after yet another fight with The Joker. It had been a simple misunderstanding but yet again she had managed to piss him off. Just remembering it made her injuries ache.

**_Flashback_**

_Her costume had gotten filthy so she had decided to clean it and the only thing she could find to wear was a tank top and mini shorts._

_Curl and Rocco had been leering at her without her knowing and she had been sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her clothes to get cleaned._

_Joker had then finally appeared from his office and was making his way to the kitchen causally when he saw Curl and Rocco ogling at Harley "Something I can help you with boys?" he had asked looking pissed off._

_"Uh no we were just waiting for you to give us orders" Curl said nervously._

_"Oh well in that case go to the local bar and STAY there capiche!" The Joker said glaring at them to which they fled at a mile a minute._

_Harley looked up to see The Joker heading her way "Hey Puddin you hungry I'll make you something" She said getting to her feet._

_The Joker frowned "Harley just exactly WHAT are you playing at?" he said firmly._

_Harley blinked "Puddin I don't understand I didn't do nothing" she said innocently._

_The Joker yanked her by the pigtails and then pulled her face close to his black eyes furious "You STUPID bitch how can you say that dressing like a 2 dollar WHORE is not doing anything WRONG!" he snapped angrily._

_Harley began to tremble but felt the need to explain "B...But Puddin my costume is in the washer" she said nervously._

_Joker flung her against the wall hurting her badly "You could have at least worn a dressing gown!" he raged._

_Harley's eyes filled with tears "I'm SORRY Puddin I really am so please don't HURT me!" she begged her body shaking._

_"Your MY woman Harls and you don't show your body to ANYONE except ME!" he snapped and left the room to his office again._

_Harley curled up on the floor and began sobbing quietly "Forgive me Puddin I never meant to make you mad" she sniffed tearfully._

**_Now_**

Ivy walked into the bedroom "Hey Harls you feeling any better?" she asked worriedly sitting on the side of the bed.

Harley nodded "Yeah thanks for patching me up red but they still sting a little" she said sadly.

Ivy looked upon Harley's battered body and her heart sank. She was black and blue all over with lumps and cuts from the attack Joker had thrown upon her. All this over a stupid costume being cleaned what an asshole.

"Y'know Harls I don't know WHY you stay with that guy" Ivy said applying fresh bandages to Harley's wounds.

"Well it was KINDA my fault for dressing like that" Harley said sadly her pigtails drooping.

Ivy grabbed Harley by the shoulder "Don't you DARE blame yourself that guy is an ABUSIVE asshole and he hurts you way too much!" Ivy snapped.

Harley bowed her head sadly she was deeply in love with The Joker but HATED the abuse and blame that came with it but being The Joker's lover/Hench girl came with its own hiccups even if they were cruel.

Ivy sighed heavily Harley would NEVER stop loving Joker but she could still support her because that was what friends were for "I'll go make dinner but you get some rest and I'll call you when it's done" she said kindly and kissed Harley's forehead.

Harley fell backwards onto the pillow and curled up into the fetal position and then reached out to touch the radio to which a song began playing.

_"I'm at a payphone trying to call home"_

Harley sighed heavily she had thought about calling Joker several times but it went straight to answer phone and the times he would be in he wouldn't call her back.

_"All of my change I spent on you"_

That was also true besides the loot she and Ivy spent on stuff for themselves Harley had used all her spare coins on calling The Joker secretly when she went out.

_"Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong"_

It was true Harley could remember all the fun times she had with Joker when she first broke him out of Arkham but after that he turned into a jerk and abused her whenever he felt she did something wrong.

_"Where are the plans we made for two?"_

Harley sighed heavily back when she first met Joker they had talked about taking over Gotham TOGETHER and being the king and queen of crime. Now all it was but a memory or a lie that he used to keep her beside him.

_"Yeah I know it's hard to remember"_

It was hard to remember since all Harley knew was the back hand of his fist when he was mad. His kindness was so RARE it seemed like it was over faster than it happened like when you are awoken from a sweet dream.

_"The people we used to be..."_

Harley sighed heavily Joker used to be kinder to her when they fist teamed up he would hold her, kiss her and stroke her hair but now he just turned violent and bad tempered using her as a slave.

_"It's even harder to picture..."_

Picture what exactly her and The Joker had such a twisted relationship that nothing made sense to her anymore she just went with it now but deep down she couldn't help but wish things were different.

_"That you're not here next to me"_

Harley clutched her chest her eyes getting teary. Sure Ivy was sweet and kind like a big sister but she wasn't Joker. Nobody made her happier than he did when she was with him she felt like herself but with Ivy she still enjoyed their heists but she just didn't feel whole.

_"You say it's too late to make it..."_

That was true when she would ask Joker if they could change their relationship a little he would tell her the same thing "If you are my woman you take the shit that comes with it".

_"But is it too late to try"_

Harley clenched her fists tightly. They could try they had been given loads of chances but he was SO stubborn. I mean look at Ivy and 2 face they may have a rocky relationship but they still hung out for drinks and the occasional sex.

_"In all our time that you wasted"_

Harley frowned angrily. The Joker was ALWAYS obsessed with Batman and when he could have been spending time with her he was fighting Batman or locked up in Arkham.

_"All of our bridges burned down"_

Harley and Joker used to trust one another but now he was just always suspicious, jealous and short tempered blaming her for everything that went wrong when he wasn't perfect either. She was also not very good and trusting him but for a good reason a few times he had called hookers when they fought since she wouldn't sleep in the same room making things worse but at least he used his office and not their bedroom.

_"I've wasted my nights"_

Harley had spent most of her free time thinking about Joker when she could have been watching movies with Ivy or going shopping with Bud and Lou to update her wardrobe but The Joker had crawled inside her mind like a parasite and infected her thoughts.

_"You turned out the lights"_

During the evenings when they were in bed and she wanted to snuggle he would either push her out of bed or threaten her before turning off the light to go to sleep.

_"Now I'm paralyzed"_

Harley couldn't explain that one was it her heart or her mind that was trapped. Both had him in their systems and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

_"Still stuck in that time"_

Which one the time when she first met him as Dr. Harleen Quinzelle or when she first became his little Harlequin.

_"When we called it love"_

Love the word that no longer existed in her mind as Joker was just making her do work and heists with him. He didn't even look at her body anymore let alone kiss her or hug her.

_"But even the sun sets in paradise"_

The sun had set a long time ago their burning love had dimmed into a small flame that was barely even noticeable anymore. The only ones who gave her affection now were Bud and Lou her pet Hyena's.

The lyrics went over again and she began to think why she still stayed with The Joker and what exactly it was that kept her so stuck on him and why she cared about him at all.

_"If happy ever after did exist"._

Happy ever after something she had wanted WITH Joker. For them to get married, have a Joker Junior and grow old together for the rest of their lives but it was just another dream turned to dust.

_"I would still be holding you like this"_

Harley sighed she missed his embrace the soft yet strong arms that made her feel safe and loved. His kiss on her cheek when he praised her and his fingers caressing her body when they were alone.

_"All those fairy tales are full of shit"_

Harley clenched her fists here eyes angry. As a child she had read every Grimms fairy tale to do with princesses falling for a handsome man but now it just seemed like lies told to kids to make them believe or shut up.

_"One more fucking love song I'll be sick"_

How many times had it been that when she was out with Ivy and they had passed a restaurant romantic music had been playing making her feel worse without The Joker. It made her WEAK and she hated it.

_"Oh You turned your back on tomorrow"_

Joker had always just ignored what kind of things they could do together because he wanted to be alone uncaring about her NEEDS, THOUGHTS and above all FEELINGS.

_"Cause you forgot yesterday"_

Harley remembered the day they met like it was yesterday but he couldn't even remember how she had fallen for him the only part he remembered was him being broken out of Arkham by a en ex-doctor turned criminal.

_"I gave you my love to borrow"_

Harley wiped her eyes tearfully she had poured love onto him but he had never shown any in return he just pushed her away or sent her to their room while he worked or spent time with 2 face and scarecrow.

_"But you just gave it away"_

Harley snarled every piece of her love she had given to him he wasted on cheap whores from the street corner. They weren't even as cute as her either they were in their mid thirties and looked plastic they had used so much plastic surgery.

_"You can't expect me to be fine"_

The Joker always shrugged off anything that happened with other girls and expected Harley to act the same but deep down she felt torn up inside like someone had ripped out her heart.

_"I don't expect you to care"_

That was halfway true she didn't expect him to care about her at all instead she hoped, prayed and wished that he did with every fibre of her being.

_"I know I've said it before"_

Harley sighed heavily she had said a lot of things to Joker on how she wanted them to be a loving couple who stayed faithful but NOTHING had changed in the slightest.

_"But all of our bridges broke down"_

Harley buried her face into her pillow every ounce of faith, trust and honesty and been tossed out the window months ago. Their relationship was so fucked up it worried half the other villains in Gotham including Batman.

The lyrics then played on again and Harley began to think that this song was making her realize just how bad her relationship with Joker was. She never really listened to Ivy before but now it was starting to make sense.

_"Man fuck that shit"_

Harley grabbed the pillow tightly. She didn't need this why did she have to put up with everything he did to her. She gave him everything he wanted her body, her respect, her loyalty, her LOVE and her skills. But did he show any gratitude no he certainly did not.

_"I'll be out spending all this money"_

Harley sat up clenching her fists. She could buy WHATEVER she wanted and Joker couldn't stop her she was a free woman and she deserved to be able to show off her looks not hide behind some mask all the time.

_"While you're sitting alone around wondering"_

Harley smirked deviously. Behind all his words saying she was just a waste of space she KNEW Joker cared about her deep down he just hated saying it and when she went to Ivy's she knew that he would miss her who wouldn't she was adorable.

_"Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing"_

"Damn right" Harley snapped. While she would be living life as a queen of crime he would be sitting in his office still thinking of a way to defeat batman without success.

_"Made it from the bottom"_

Harley may have started off as a boring average girl but she had changed from being Joker's lapdog to a feisty, devious and sexy vixen with a lot to say about herself.

_"Now when you see me I'm stunning"_

Harley agreed since she paired up with Poison Ivy her looks and sex appeal had gotten stronger and more obvious. Before she had only had 10-15 guys look her way now it was more 20-25 in numbers.

Harley lay there thinking about how much more amazing she had become alongside Ivy compared to her life with Joker. Would she stay with him and continue to be dragged under or stay with Ivy and stay powerful and seductive it was a hard choice.

**_Later_**

Harley made her way downstairs wearing a white blouse and panties. She knew dinner would be ready soon and she was getting hungry.

Ivy smiled when she entered the room "Hey Harls dinner is almost done but Y'know I could have called you sweetie" she said kindly.

Harley smiled "It's ok red I was kinda tired of sitting on my butt and besides I can at least lay the plates and cutlery" she said kindly.

Ivy smiled and stroked Harley's head "You really are a sweet girl Harls The Joker doesn't know how lucky he is" she said softly. Deep down Ivy did wish Harley was hers and they could live together and continue committing crimes but Harley would always run back to him.

"Yeah well what guy does" Harley said sighing heavily. She appreciated how kind Ivy was to her she was like the sister she never had since she was born an only child.

"You must be hungry dinner is almost done" Ivy said to which Harley looked out plates and glasses.

"What you make?" Harley asked hopefully. She loved Ivy's cooking since all she ate with Joker was ready meals and the only time she went out was on a romantic occasion or if he coaxed him with shooting people.

"Fresh salad and veggie lasagne" Ivy said placing the food on the table.

"Smells great red" Harley said getting some red wine from the fridge. The pair sat down and began eating enjoying their meal when the phone rang loudly "Who could that be?" Harley said curiously.

"Probably Harvey or clown face" Ivy said crossly. She was about to get up when Harley stopped her.

"Nah red I'll get it you've been on your feet non-stop let me do something" Harley said kindly.

Ivy smiled "Harley your such a sweetheart" she said appreciatively.

Harley picked up the phone "Hello?" she said politely.

_"Harley? Where are you it's been 3 days come home already" _The Joker said crossly.

"Oh hi Puddin" Harley said casually.

Ivy was amazed that she hadn't fallen to her usual gushy self. She was rather impressed at her change in attitude.

_"Don't Puddin me do you know how HARD it is taking bat face down alone?!" Joker snapped._

Harley smiled he was actually admitting he needed her it made her want to laugh "Look Mistah-J I'll come home tomorrow but until then take care of the babies for me" she said sweetly.

_"Tomorrow what am I supposed to do until then? EXPLAIN that one Harls!" the Joker snapped._

"Go out to the iceberg, call a Chinese you're a smart guy" Harley teased. She liked making fun of him from time to time just when she was out of harm's way.

_"Very funny Harls" he grumbled crossly._

"Ok Puddin dinner's getting cold gotta run Ciao" Harley said and made a kissing noise then hung up. She turned to see Ivy looking stunned "Something up red?" she asked innocently.

"That's the first time I've seen you STAND UP to him" Ivy said impressed and slightly shocked.

Harley sat down "Yeah well sometimes I feel he takes me for granted" she said and began serving some food onto her plate.

Ivy smiled "Good on you Harls that clown needs to know he doesn't control you" she said pouring herself and Harley some red wine.

Harley smiled it was good to have a friend who made her feel better about herself since all Joker did was insult her half the time.

Ivy saw her smiling at her "What is it?" she said curiously.

"Nothing red just thanks for being a good friend" she said smiling.

Ivy smiled "Your welcome Harley it's my pleasure" she said kindly ruffling Harley's hair.


	3. C3: Fool for love

Harley sat in her room The Joker had been cruel again and she was crying like she always did. But this time he had REALLY gone too far she was aware he slept around but he NEVER got a girl that resembled her but this time he had bought a girl named "Angel" who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

She HATED that she meant so little to him in hurt her deeply inside. She turned on the radio hoping some music would make her feel a bit better.

_"Boy meets girl"_

Harley smiled she could still remember the day he winked at her when she first started at Arkham. He may have only been playing with her but she had been happy at the time because he was the first guy she ACTUALLY liked.

_"You were my dream, my world"_

Harley sighed The Joker was her IDEAL man because he wasn't easy or normal she always found that type a pain in the ass and just boring. The Joker was tricky and clever which made their relationship all the more exciting.

_"But I was blind"_

"Who aint blind when you're in love" Harleen chuckled sadly. Ivy was right when you loved a guy you were clueless of everything that went BAD because all you could think of was the good.

_"You cheated on me from behind"_

A sharp pain shot through Harley's heart the number of partners he had slept with was endless and she never said a word but it killed her inside.

_"So on my own"_

Harley smiled sadly she was always alone. The Joker was barely around he was either gambling, out drinking, fighting batman or picking up another chick.

_"I feel so all alone"_

Harley looked around the room it felt empty and big without The Joker and Bud and Lou were fun and all but they weren't The Joker. He had a special way of making her happy that nobody could replace no matter how hard they tried.

_"Though I know it's true"_

Harley smiled sadly before the words came out she KNEW what they would be they filled her mind and heart everyday like a command.

_"I'm still in love with you"_

It was true Harley LOVED The Joker she may say it a lot but there were many reason why. His lean yet muscular body, His dark mass of hair that she loved to stroke, His cute yet fashionable purple suit, His brilliant mind so full of insanity and evil, His white yet bluish tinted skin, His smile that was so big it made her smile but best of all his eyes those dark black eyes with white dots that made him look demonic yet handsome she loved those eyes.

_"I need a miracle"_

Harley sighed heavily. That was a clear fact she had tried EVERYTHING to win Joker's heart but everything failed. I mean he CARED about her but nothing worked not even her sexy lingerie.

_"I wanna be your girl"_

Harley sniffed crossly she didn't want to just be his GIRL but his lover, his one and only. The person he would live with forever and eventually marry.

_"Give me a chance to see"_

See what? The Joker sleeping with another woman or perhaps him telling his friends that he no longer cared about her or that she was a useless bitch.

_"That you are made for me"_

Harley smiled sure she wasn't perfect but she was HIS Harlequin the female persona of his clown symbol. They were the perfect pair the 2 designs of a deck of cards.

_"I need a miracle"_

She sure needed a miracle one that would grant her Joker's heart and the fall of Batman then she could have Joker all to herself.

_"Please let me be your girl"_

If only that would happen The Joker saw her only as a Henchwench who was supposed to help her with his tasks that and his OCCASSIONAL lover. If they became a PROPRER couple they would have fun all the time.

_"One day you'll see it can happen to me"_

Ivy and Catwoman were always doubting that Joker would love ONLY Harley. It just wasn't in his nature though they pitied her and she was often asked by Ivy to pair up with her she even offered her a spare room at her place.

_"I need a miracle"_

Harley hugged her pillow she didn't just NEED a miracle she was OWED a miracle seeing as her life was so fucked up she at least deserved one happy thing in her life.

_"I wanna be your girl"_

Harley was desperate to become The Joker's woman she longed for the day he would say that in front of batman or even The Creeper. He may have been a fashion reject and although she hated to say it he was more honest about how he felt about her.

_"Give me a chance to see"_

A chance that was all she asked for even if it was just one. She just needed to know her Puddin LOVED her.

_"That you are made for me"_

"That's right we're the Clown prince of crime and the Harlequin of hell!" Harley yelled crossly hugging her pillow tightly.

_"I need a miracle"_

Again the same line that made sense to her. The good sweet wish that never happened but appeared at Christmas for anyone who was good.

_"Please let me be your girl"_

Harley sighed she could be the greatest lover The Joker could ever have but she was never given the chance because either another woman took her place or she was pushed away.

_"One day you'll see it can happen to me"_

Batman and the others may not believe that The Joker would ever love her but she would show them then they'd stop laughing at her.

_"I can happen to me"_

It would happen to her Harley just knew it. If normal people could fall in love with their dream person then what was to stop The Joker from falling for her cute face.

The two words miracle echoed twice filling Harley's head reminding her of that one special dream that lay in her heart to become The Joker's woman. She would make it happen somehow even if she had to fight for it.

_"Day and night, I'm always by your side"_

Harley smiled sadly no matter what time of day it was she was always beside her Puddin. He was the most important person in her life. The man she loved more than anything.

_"Cause I know for sure"_

Know what? Harley knew a lot of things like how to take down Batman, how to seduce a guy then attack when his guard was down but more than anything she was good at pissing off The Joker.

_"My love is real my feelings pure"_

Harley's love for Joker was more honest than The Joker's words he used to help him escape Arkham. She TRULY cared about him and that was what her friends were worried about she was too NICE for her own good.

_"So take a try"_

The Joker could love her he just NEVER tried because he was afraid that he would change if he did. As The Joker he wasn't supposed to love he was supposed to be a monster that people feared.

_"No need to ask me why"_

The Joker would always ask Harley why she would cling to him so much and get annoyed but the answer was simple she just LOVED him so much.

_"Cause I know it's true"_

It WAS true Harley loved The Joker because he was HERS. Her special prince who was the only man who could make her feel alive inside.

_"I'm still in love with you"_

No matter WHAT he did, No matter HOW he treated, No matter WHAT he said, No matter how BAD he treated her Harley would always love The Joker.

The Chorus continued on and Harley began to think of her twisted yet deep relationship with The Joker. They would NEVER be normal but they were still a couple and that was a fact.

**_That evening_**

Harley was sat in bed wearing her red lingerie nightgown with black lace on the chest and hem of the skirt. Her hair was untied and reached her shoulders like it normally did and she had removed her mask and clown make-up. She was reading a tragic romance that reminded her of herself and The Joker.

Suddenly The Joker entered the room and began undressing after getting home from 2 face's place. He noticed her book and raised his eyebrow but said nothing. He was slightly disappointed that she didn't say welcome home like she usually did but didn't show it.

He climbed into bed and picked up his newspaper "Good day Harls?" he asked casually.

"Mmm" she mumbled quietly and turned the page of her book not looking at him. The Joker sighed heavily and took her book away making her mad "Hey I was READING that!" she snapped crossly.

"Why are you mad at me?" The Joker demanded crossly.

Harley frowned and pulled the book out of his hand "I'm not mad I'm just tired" she said crossly.

The Joker pushed her onto her back so yet again she dropped her book. He then held her hands either side of her head "Harley I can TELL when you're lying now tell me!" he snapped his black eyes hard and angry.

Harley looked away feeling angry that he was putting her in this position "You...You don't CARE about me" she said crossly.

The Joker was stunned "Of course I CARE about you Harley otherwise I wouldn't keep you alive" he said crossly.

Harley glared at him "If you CARED about me you wouldn't screw other women behind my back!" she snapped.

The Joker felt guilty which was rare. He only slept with that girl coz he was mad at Harley but it was still a childish thing to do and he felt bad about it.

Harley's eyes filled with tears "It's not like I didn't KNOW I just hoped that I would be the ONLY girl you would need" she sniffed.

"Harley" The Joker said softly releasing her wrists but she still lay there very still not looking at him.

"I'm sorry I know I'm speaking out of my place but I couldn't help it I just LOVE you Puddin" she sobbed cupping her hands over her face.

The Joker pulled Harley onto his lap shocking her and held her onto his lap "Harley I may sleep around and I know it's wrong but I can't ALLOW myself to fall for you" he said softly.

"But WHY?" she asked fresh tears spilling over.

The Joker stroked her blonde hair "Because I'll change Harley I'll become someone else" he said sadly.

Harley smiled and stroked his cheek gently "No you won't Puddin even if you LOVE me you'll still be the same maniac psychopath I adore so much" she said lovingly.

The Joker smiled she may have be an annoying brat but Harley was still a beautiful and deadly woman and he LOVED her even though he never admitted it "C'mere sweets" The Joker said fondly.

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck "Yes Mistah-J" she said lovingly.

"I love you Harls" he said gently. The words didn't make him feel as bad as he thought they would in fact they felt good.

"Me too Puddin me too" Harley said smiling and leaned forward slamming her lips onto his. If this was bad then she didn't ever want to be good it was too boring for her the life she had now was much better.


	4. C4: Loneliness

Harley was sat alone in the bedroom curled up on the bed. The Joker had left her alone again and gone off on yet another heist but with 2 face instead. When she had asked Joker why she couldn't come he had merely told her "I see you enough every day so it's only natural I'd not want you around".

Tears stung here eyes as she thought about how cold he had been towards her. She only wanted to be beside her lover was that such a bad thing?

_"You only see what your eyes want to see"_

Harley wiped her eyes sadly. Joker never looked at her as a person but a annoying brat or a tool to keep himself amused. Instead of recognizing his flaws he only ever pointed out ones of hers that most of the time were non-existent.

_"How can life be what you want it to be"_

It was true life was a big joke to the clown prince of crime but Harley wished he'd take their relationship more seriously. He never paid much attention to her anymore and mostly pushed her away. This made her feel unwanted and like a waste of space but still he kept her around.

_"Your frozen"_

"That's for damn sure" Harley grumbled crossly. The Joker's heart and mind were stuck in the moment of when he was turned into The Joker by Batman himself. He never came out of the dream where he was ruling Gotham as the master of crime.

What she wanted him to concentrate more on was their relationship. They needed to sort out their problems, discuss their future and whether or not they would have kids. Harley had always wanted to become a mother ever since she was a young girl but the plain fact was that may never happen because Joker may not want any.

_"When your hearts not open"_

Joker never opened his heart to her which both angered and hurt her deeply. She wanted so badly to know what was on his mind other than rage and hatred. Surely he had some good thoughts hidden away right?

_"You're so consumed with how much you get"_

Joker was always more concerned with the money, jewels, weapons and deaths. Sure killing people was fun and nothing made her happier than precious jewels. But sometimes she wished he would pay more attention on making her happy emotionally and physically.

_"You waste your time with hate and regret"_

Instead of thinking about the good things in his life that he had now such as a loyal Hench girl/Lover, 2 loveable pet Hyena's and power over every criminal in Gotham; Joker thought more on his problems such as Batman, his failing schemes and killing others.

_"Your broken"_

The Joker was definitely broken in Harley's eyes. Like a record saying the same words and doing the exact same actions in order to get what he wanted.

_"When your hearts not open"_

"I wish he'd just tell me what he feels" Harley sighed sadly. Despite secrets being the best part of a gag she hated the fact that he kept painful secrets from her that only made their relationship more battered.

_"Mmmmm if I could melt your heart"_

If Harley could melt his stone cold heart and reach the kindred spirit she knew lay inside of him it would make her happy. She wanted to know he could be gentle and not just a brutal jerk.

_"Mmmmm we'd never be apart"_

Harley hated leaving Joker and running to Ivy so much but the fact that he didn't share things with her and was always so cruel made her leave him. She wanted to know that he wasn't just a monster but a caring lover.

_"Mmmmm give yourself to me"_

Harley didn't want his body or his mind. No she wanted his heart the part of him she loved the most. His stone cold heart so evil but still able to show her loving care each time she wanted him to. If she knew that his heart belonged to her it would make her happier than an girl on the face of the earth.

_Mmmmm you hold the key"_

The key to what exactly? To her heart, to his secrets, to destroying Gotham or to Batman's harsh actions.

_"Now there's no point in placing the blame"_

All Joker did was place the blame on her be it a failed heist, a late dinner, a lost endeavour while fighting the batman. Be it as it may he always blamed HER and never took responsibility for his actions.

_"And you should know I suffer the same"_

Harley did suffer only inside. She suffered from the wounds he placed on her body, the emotional damage he did to her mind but most of all from the words of other around her.

_"If I lose you"_

The thought of losing The Joker tore her apart inside. A life without him wasn't worth living at all. He made her smile and cry and even if it hurt she needed him around to keep her free from doubt.

_"My heart will be broken"_

If Joker wasn't around she would snap for good. She would never be the same again and would never be able to heal. He was an important part of her life and nobody could tell her otherwise.

_"Love is a bird, she needs to fly"_

Deep down Harley wanted Joker to admit he loved her instead of keeping it a secret. It would be better than guessing between yes and no constantly. If Joker had wings they would be black and ever so magnificent.

_"Let all the hurt inside of you die"_

Many people said that Joker was unable to feel pain since he was so cruel. However that was a lie because she had seen it. He only ever cried in front of her and she saw the suffering he hid away in those dark eyes of his.

_"You're frozen"_

Joker was frozen indeed. Frozen inside the part of his mind that wouldn't allow him to be free and rush to her loving embrace. She wanted to help him so badly but often times never knew how.

_"When your hearts not open"_

"Let me see your hidden face Puddin" Harley sighed sadly. She had heard from the doctors at Arkham that there was a side of The Joker that was a sliver of his previous self that showed his damaged psyche as why he was so evil. Apparently when he did he cried hysterically and spoke madness.

The chorus played on and Harley thought deeply about what she wanted to see from Joker that he kept from her. More than anything she wanted to know if anything she wished for actually mattered to him.

She looked to her bedside table where a picture of Joker grinning wickedly sat on her table. She picked it up gently and gazed at his face "Mistah-J" she sniffed tearfully.


	5. C5: Patient or cunning

Harley was laid upon the bed in a red spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black lace underwear. She was curled up with a blanket around her while Bud and Lou laid at the end of the bed to keep her company.

The Joker was out playing cards and drinking with 2 face and Scarecrow again. He had needed to get out for some time but he had done it without telling Harley again.

She had come downstairs hoping to get him away from work and found he was missing. A note was on his desk and after reading it she had become very pissed off.

_Dear Harley_

_I've been feeling rather bored as of late so I've gone out with the boys to cheer myself up_

_Don't make dinner coz I'll get something with the boys_

_I'll be home late so don't wait up_

_Be good and make sure to keep the house clean for me_

_Love J x_

"I aint just a fucking maid" Harley hissed bitterly. She was sick and tired of being treated like a sex toy and then being cast aside whenever he got bored and wanted something else.

Bud and Lou whimpered and began licking her cheeks in a consoling manner. She ruffled their manes lovingly to ease their worries.

She turned on the Radio to which a catchy pop song began playing and she liked it not only because it was a good song but it helped express her frustration.

_"Time goes by so slowly"_

Harley peered up at the clock and sighed heavily. She got lonely by herself and as much as she wanted to have fun with Ivy; today she was more in the mood for some lovey dovey related activities.

_"Time goes by so slowly" _

Usually Harley would spend the day doing all sorts of pranks and fun things with The Joker and they would laugh about it later. When he was gone it became boring and there was nobody to talk to.

_"Time goes by so slowly"_

Harley looked at the phone she could call Ivy and have another girly chat or invite her over. She could go shopping and buy some new clothes but yet she didn't want to because it didn't seem as fun anymore.

_"Time goes by so slowly"_

"Don't I know it" Harley grumbled crossly. She couldn't wait for The Joker to come home and then she could shower him with love and ask him about his day.

_"Time goes by so slowly"_

Maybe Batman was awake? Perhaps she got prank call him to cheer herself up but then again he would just ask her about The Joker. The idea faded faster than an old picture with light damage.

_"Time goes by so slowly"_

Harley sighed heavily. She was bored and lonely; she need his company to make this emptiness go away. His smile, his laugh even his presence made her day even better when he was around.

_"Every little thing that you say or do"_

Harley sighed crossly. He would say mean things like "You useless dame" or "Stupid bitch"; His newest favourite was "Whimpering slut". He was good at throwing insults at her but not praising her or showing affection which annoyed her greatly.

_"I'm Hung up"_

"What does that mean?" Harley thought to herself. Sure she was lonely, bored, angry and frustrated but that word was a mystery to her.

_"I'm hung up on you"_

Harley then remembered that it meant that it was when one person was on your mind and nothing else. It upset her to realize this but it was true none the less.

_"Waiting for your call"_

Harley growled angrily. He never called her unless it was for a stupid reason; never to say "I'll be home soon" or "I love you". No it was always "feed the babies" or "have you done the chores?". Never anything flirty or sweet just simple orders and it pissed her off.

_"Baby night and day"_

It was true be it night or day The Joker was always on her mind. He was deep in her mind and wired into her thoughts. He was important to her and that would never change no matter what.

_"I'm fed up"_

"Aint that the truth" Harley scowled resentfully. She was sick and tired of being pushed aside by The Joker; He had a bad habit of firing her up and then not taking responsibility.

_"I'm tired of waiting on you"_

"HELL YEAH!" Harley raged standing up on the bed causing Bu and Lou to back off in shock at her outburst. Harley always waited for what seemed like years and days for Joker to show her attention. Sure it was easy to beat her senseless but it was always too much for him to say "I love you".

_"Time goes by so slowly for those who wait"_

"Tell it sister!" Harley yelled loudly. This song was good and helpful for dealing with her rage. In a way she was starting to act kinda like Ivy which scared her a great deal.

_"No time to hesitate"_

Harley leapt to her feet. The Joker wasn't home so why did it matter why she was dressed this way. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to make some lunch; of course she had taken the radio coz it was portable.

_"Those who run seem to have all the fun"_

"So true!" Harley grumbled crossly. The Joker went out all the time and had more fun than she did. This was unfair, cruel and manipulative and she was sick of it.

_"I'm caught up"_

Harley was caught up; worrying over a selfish jerk who was never around. Taking care of their so called "love nest" and wanting to spend time with her fellow villainess Ivy.

_"I don't know what to do"_

Harley did have some idea of what she wanted to do; the sad truth was she had to ask PERMISSION from The Joker if she could. It was pathetic but he was so wicked to her that she couldn't help it.

The chorus began playing and Harley was starting to feel better. It was helping her deal with the frustration of being undermined by The Joker time and time again. He took her for granted and treated most day like a child or a slave. She was sick of his disrespect and torment and it was time to take a stand. She did love him but not enough to put up with his abuse.

As if on cue the phone began ringing and she knew who it would be. The Joker with another half hearted excuse of why he'd be late home again. She would usually sulk or mope about it but not today.

_"Ring ring ring goes the telephone"_

Harley smiled to herself as that line played in her head. This song was helpful and she should play it more often in the future. She picked up the phone to her ear and took a deep heavy sigh.

"Hi Mistah-J" She said in a bitter yet reasonable tone.

_"Something wrong Harley?" _ The Joker asked sternly.

"Oh just that you fucked off again without telling me you jerk!" She hissed angrily.

There was a long sigh at the other end of the phone _"Harley you know daddy has been busy lately. I just needed a night out with the boys to feel like my old self again" _He said impatiently.

"I could have done that and you know it! You just wanted to sneak out and get away before I found out you creep!" Harley provoked her hands clenched into fists and trembling with fury.

_"Look we'll talk about this when I get home. Harvey is dropping me off later so save it" _The Joker snapped and hung up.

Harley slammed down the phone her body trembling with rage. How DARE he be such an asshole and try and change the subject. He just didn't like facing his responsibilities which at times she found very childish.

_"The lights are on but there's no-one home"_

"Got that right. He's so effing selfish it's ridiculous! I aint his maid I'm his lover!" Harley growled her eyes becoming more angry.

_"Tick Tick Tock it's a quarter to two"_

"More like 1 am" Harley snapped crossly. Bud and Lou came padding down the stairs after all the noise Harley made. They started whimpering and entwining in and out of her legs.

She knelt down and ruffled their manes affectionately. Even though they were pets she spent more time with them than she did with The Joker. Because she was the alpha female they took her side which helped during arguments.

_"And I'm done"_

Harley couldn't agree more. She wasn't going to do anything for a guy who couldn't even show her at least a day's worth of affection. She knew his whole quality rather than quantity was a valuable thing; but he had changed it to "When I'm in the mood to have dirty fun".

_"I'm hanging up on you"_

She would have hung up on his sorry ass but he ended the call first. It was annoyingly bad habit he had worked to perfection but she could do that too!

_"I can't keep on waiting for you"_

This was very true. There were things in life that Harley still wanted and dreamed about. Having babies, getting married, changing her suit to look more dangerous and destroying batman.

_"I know that you're still hesitating"_

Harley knew that The Joker was scared of changing into someone else but she had already promised him that no matter what she would stay beside him forever. She wouldn't go to any other man or love another person the way she did him. She confessed her loyalty over and over yet he still wouldn't accept it.

_"Don't cry for me"_

Cry? HA the Joker never cried for her but merely when he faced his demons. The day he cried for her was the day he accepted his feelings for her.

_"Cause I'll find my way"_

She would find her way in the world. She wasn't stupid and worthless; she was growing stronger everyday and her cunning nature was starting to develop.

_"You'll wake up one day"_

Would he? The Joker's mind was a scary and dark place. He could spend hours locked in his office going through the shit that poisoned his mind. All he could think of was Batman and getting revenge. He didn't think about how much she loved him or accepted his darkness only about his vendetta.

_"But It'll be too late"_

"That's an understatement" Harley grumbled bitterly. By the time The Joker woke up and realized how important she was to him she would have moved in with Ivy and left him for good.

The chorus continued to play and Harley stood in the light of the kitchen. She was fed up with his rules and they way he controlled her. The game was always on his terms and she could never ask a favour without being screamed at.

She deserved better than this and was desperate to change him. Not completely just so he understood what she wanted from him. What she wanted him to do for her and what she desired from their relationship. It was a risky task but she was willing to play with fire.

**_Later that evening_**

The Joker opened the door wearily. His head ached from all the booze he drank that night and was ready for bed. He was however going to have a word with Harley about their little spat earlier. He opened the door to his office and his eyes widened in shock.

Harley was sat upon his desk with her legs crossed and her hands perched upon his desk. She had her greasepaint make-up off and her hair in its usual bunches. She was wearing a pair of black lace underwear with a bow on the front and a red spaghetti strap top; it ended above her stomach and one strap had fallen from her shoulder in a sexy manner.

He raised his eyebrow suspiciously; as delicious as she looked right now he knew she was still mad at him. She had that devious look in her eye; the one he loved so much because it reminded him that the fun was about to begin.

"Daddy's home" He said grinning deviously and clasping his hands behind his back.

"I noticed" Harley said icily.

"So cold and here I came to talk to you" The Joker said sadly pretending to be hurt.

Harley wasn't buying it; she knew him too well "Quit the crap Jay" she hissed angrily.

"Clever girl" The Joker chuckled deviously. He was impressed how well she could read him; it made him proud to call her his woman.

"You left me AGAIN! In the dark and the cold waiting for you! I'm sick of it Jay!" She raged her eyes filled with hurt. "I aint a doll you can just throw around and use whenever you get the urge! I'm a human being who has needs and desires!" she demanded bitterly.

The Joker frowned but kept his cool "Harley girl don't tread on glass now! You know full well how our relationship works and if you wanna play this game prepare to get hurt" He warned his eyes becoming dark.

Harley smirked and stood up upon his desk "Oh I hear ya big boy. But I aint just some pushover like you believe me to be" she said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ooo being a big girl now are we?" he chuckled his eyes gleaming and a large grin spreading across his face. To be truthful he loved this side of her; it was dangerous and that aroused him.

"Take your best shot clown" She giggled deviously a large smirk spreading across her face.

He lunged at her swiftly and raised his hand to punch her in the gut. He missed of course and Harley leapt over his head with a quick somersault and landed delicately on her toes.

"Missed me" Harley jeered clasping her hands behind her back.

The Joker was impressed; thanks to his firm training her body had becoming more agile and a better weapon. She never failed to surprise him which he loved about her and it increased his desire for her.

"Lucky shot sweets" He taunted and turned towards her.

Harley lunged at him furiously intent on teaching this jerk a lesson about messing with her.

The pair threw punches and kicks at each other. Pure rage and somewhat passion blowing in every direction.

Harley managed to punch him in the jaw and throw several kicks; one in the chest, one in the abdomen and another in the groin.

Joker slapped her in the face twice, tripped her and punched her in the gut. Hearing her in pain made him fuelled his fire.

Harley leapt at him but he pinned her to the floor. Her hands were stuck either side of her head and his legs tightened around her own. She struggled and moaned but eventually gave up and shot him an angry glare.

"You'll never beat me Harls I'm too clever for you" The Joker jeered a licked her neck.

Harley shuddered but didn't give in "Shut up you bastard! You've treated me like shit for years! You don't even LOVE me so why do you keep me chained to you!" She screamed angrily.

The Joker tightened his grip on her; those words were like knives stabbing him in his back. How could she say he didn't love her?

Tears spilled down Harley's cheeks "I've been faithful to you ever since I broke you out! I did everything for you and sacrificed every opportunity that came my way!" She sobbed angrily.

"Harley..." The Joker said touched. He released his grip on her arms to which she rolled over and sobbed. It hurt him deeply to see her this upset.

"I know I aint special or the dream girl you want but..." she sniffed wiping her eyes "...But I hoped you'd at least show me more attention and affection" she wept loudly.

The Joker stood still watching the tears fall. She was an angel without a doubt and her innocence amused him. However she was tainted by his darkness and the evil in her made him smile.

After a while he pulled her upwards into his embrace and sat there with her. He stroked her blonde hair and wrapped his arm around her "Ssh there now Harls" he cooed gently.

She didn't speak she merely kept on sobbing. Harley was aware he was trying to coax her into obedience and it sickened her. She cried harder as these thoughts filled her mind making her feel more pitiful.

"Harley..." he said gently trying to get her attention.

She didn't look at him but she wiped her eyes again. Tears spilled over and mascara ran making stains. Her heart ached and she felt deep emotional pain that burned like a wildfire.

"Harleen!" He said firmly. This time she did look at him; whenever he used her real name she always paid attention.

She peered at him with her big blue eyes which were filled with tears and a few spilled over.

"Don't you EVER say I don't love you!" He said darkly. Saying those words was like stabbing him with a knife until he bled to death.

"But it's true" she sniffed sadly bowing her head.

The Joker pulled her close so her face was buried in his chest She nuzzled close to him for comfort which he enjoyed.

"I love how your golden locks fall across your shoulders, I love how your eyes shine and shimmer like the bluest of oceans, I love how beautiful you look when your tainted with blood" he said gently.

"Jay I..." Harley said timidly but he cut her off.

He tilted her head back and smashed his lips onto her with passion and force. Her lips always tasted so sweet just like strawberries.

Harley was stunned at first and then closed her eyes slowly a few tears spilling over and then clung to his waist jacket tightly.

"Jay..." Harley whispered inside her mind. She loved him so much but was never sure if he loved her as much as she did him.

Eventually he pulled away and gazed into her own blue eyes with his demonic black pits. She was so beautiful but he couldn't admit he cared about her.

"Harleen Francis Quinzelle" he said slowly in a gentle tone.

Harley's eyes widened as he used her real name. How was it that even when mad he always seemed so sincere and loving.

"I DO love you; more than you could ever realize" he said firmly.

"Really Puddin?" She asked hopefully.

"Mmm Hmm" He said fondly wiping her eyes with his thumb.

"Oh Jay me too! I love you so much please don't leave me again!" She sobbed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The Joker cupped his hand around her head gently. He was a cruel, manipulative monster but his feelings for her were real.

"Y'know Harls I gotta say you look great in your little outfit" He said deviously making small circles with his finger across her back.

Harley pulled away to gaze into his eyes once more. The tears had stopped and a naughty twinkle replaced the tears "You wanna have some fun Puddin?" she teased playfully.

"Bring it" The Joker chuckled his eyes filled with mischief.


	6. C6: Hanging by a thread

Harley was sat sulking in the bathtub. The Joker had broken another date night promise and had gone off gambling again. She didn't ask for much from him only that he showed affection when she desired it and appreciated her efforts.

Bud and Lou were sat in the corner next to the door. They kept her company and proved as useful guard dogs in case of intruders.

_"You change your mind"_

Harley frowned "That's an understatement". As much as she loved him unpredictable nature it got kinda annoying sometimes.

_"Like a girl changes clothes"_

A small laugh escaped her lips. It was true without a doubt. Joker's mood swings and moments of affection were like a storm. You never knew what side of him you were dealing with.

_"Yeah, you, PMS"_

Harley laughed again. It was amusing how Joker's moods were kinda like a period. He acted moody but distant and always seemed to switch his expression like it was a button.

_"Like a bitch"_

"More like Jerk, asshole and creep" Harley corrected. She knew Joker's personality to a T yet he still seemed to surprise her.

_"I would know"_

Harley DID know. Hell she'd been with him for 6 years. If that wasn't called keeping a close watch on someone she didn't know what was.

_"And you over think"_

Whenever she asked for something or wanted to spend time with him he always seemed to think she had a hidden motive. Most times she just wanted his company or to spend time with him, other days it was for attention or for intimacy.

_"Always speak" _

"He never shuts up" Harley grumbled crossly. Whenever she tried to speak he never listened but when he spoke she had to shut up.

_"Critically"_

Harley knew she wasn't perfect but neither was he. He always found flaws in her but never in his owns actions and it pissed her off.

_"I should know"_

Harley smirked this song was proving to be useful for cheering her up. As pissed off as she was it was helping motivate her.

_"That you're no good for me"_

Harley felt a sharp pain in her chest. Ivy, Batman and even Batgirl were always going on about how she deserved so much better. Catwoman kind of supported their relationship and stated she reminded her of a black panther that loved being wild and free.

_"Cause your hot then your cold"_

Harley clenched her fists angrily and sank under the water briefly. He would go from being lovey dovey and affectionate to cold, short tempered and mean.

_"Your yes then you're no"_

One minute Joker would say he wanted her attention and would play with her then the next he would insult her to no end and beat her within an inch of her life.

_"You're in then you're out"_

One minute he would be working in his office with the door shut and locked so she couldn't get in without permission. The next he would abandon her alone and go play cards with his criminal buddies.

_"You're up then your down"_

One minute Joker could be happy as could be and filled with murder intent glee prepared to kill Batman. The next he would be sulky, droopy and bored which this week was rather often since they hadn't pulled a heist in a few weeks.

Harley understood he had awkward mood swings due to his mental state but often times it worried her immensely. She wanted to be of help to him but often times he pushed her away which left scar.

_"You're wrong when its right"_

If he and Harley were getting intimate then somebody suddenly called asking for a favour he would do it. If Harley made dinner and his friends asked if he wanted to go out for drinks and cards he would go.

No matter what effort she put into their relationship he treated her like crap. She was sick of him ruining things when she tried so hard to please him.

_"It's black and its white"_

Basically their relationship was like a chessboard that was constantly being used or messed with.

Harley was obedient, loyal and hardworking. She worked hard to please him and show her worth but got little in return unless he was pissed off. Sometimes she would ask for things but always understand if he meant no and would only beg for it if it meant a lot to her.

Joker was like a flip coin as you never knew what side of him you were talking to. He was dominant, short tempered, abusive and hard working one minute. The next he was playful, murderous, flirtatious and mischievous.

_"We fight, we break up"_

"That's not true!..." Harley raged angrily. They didn't always break up not unless the fights were really serious.

_"We kiss, we make up"_

Harley smiled to herself. His kiss made everything better even in the worst of situations.

_"You don't really wanna say no"_

It was true. Joker may have said he wasn't in the mood for her antics and yet his eyes roamed her body like a hungry animal. If he wanted her he just had to say so instead of denying it.

_"But you don't really wanna go-o"_

When Joker went to his office it was obvious he wasn't really intent on working he just wanted to get away from her. When he left her for his friends he wasn't doing it because he forgot but because he was fed up.

The rest of the song played on to which Harley listened intently. It was making sense of her somewhat twisted relationship with Joker and how he took advantage of her way too often.

She didn't ask for much from him only that he showed her more affection and spent time with her. She was happy he had such friends but was pissed off that he saw them more than her.

Harley got up out of the bath slowly. Suds and bubbles ran down her like a waterfall but she let them. She pulled out the plug allowing the water to drain down the plughole and grabbed her baby blue towel.

Bud and Lou raised their heads and began panting. They were glad she was done and hoped for some attention.

"Come on babies" Harley cooed lovingly. She grabbed her radio and carried it into her room to continue getting ready to relax. After reaching the room she shared with Joker she placed it onto the wardrobe to lean on.

_"We used to be"_

Harley sighed crossly. She and Joker used to be a lot of things and she had a list. They used to be more intimate, more romantic, spend time together and listened to each other.

_"Just like twins"_

Harley felt a sharp pain in her chest. Once she and Joker had been so close it was scary but now they were growing apart.

_"So in sync"_

A long time ago before they started fighting; Joker was able to tell what she was thinking or feeling. She used to be able to know when something was on his mind or when he was troubled.

Now it was all secrets, closed doors, sneaking around and lies. They barely saw each other let alone talked; Hell Harley couldn't even remember the last time they went on a date.

_"The same energy"_

They were once one both physically and mentally. They knew what kind of plans they needed and how to sort out their problems.

Now it was always arguments, secrets and abuse. They could never tell what each other wanted anymore.

_"Now's a dead battery"_

"Half right sweetie" Harley grumbled.

They were still very intimate and connected to each other. It was just she was the one putting everything into the relationship but Joker wasn't always willing to play.

_"Used to laugh about nothing"_

Harley smiled fondly. It used to be that Joker would burst into laughter randomly about his own personal jokes but would rarely let her in on the fun.

_"Now your plain boring"_

It was true and Harley knew it. Joker only laughed at his own jokes and never shared it with her. He ignored her as if it was a current fad and never wanted to have fun anymore.

_"I should know"_

"Know what?" Harley snapped bitterly.

That her boyfriend was a womanizing jerk who paid more attention to other girls than her. That he never did any work around their love nest, That he used her like a tool or that he abused her way too much.

_"That you're not gonna change"_

Harley groaned crossly. It was true that without a doubt The Joker would remain the same until his death. He would never open up to her let alone confess that he actually loved her.

The chorus played on and Harley frowned crossly. She was beginning to realize how much crap she put up with being Joker's woman. She could handle most things but sometimes it became too much and she was unable to handle it anymore.

"That insensitive jerk" Harley growled angrily. She was tired of being forced to work like a slave. For fuck's sake she was a gold medal level gymnast with a brain the size of a planet but she wasted her time with Joker.

_"Someone call the doctor"_

"Not a chance buddy" Harley muttered as she dried her hair with a towel.

She was friendly enough with Joan Leland but many of the doctors at Arkham gave her dirty looks, snide comments and treated her like shit.

_"Got a case of a love Bi-Polar"_

Harley snarled angrily. She was so in love with Joker but he was never acting like his usual self. He never meant what he said or even told the truth and his affections were close to non-existent.

_"Stuck on a rollercoaster"_

Their life was like a rollercoaster filled with ups and downs. The downs were constant that the ups which pissed her off a great deal.

_"Can't get off this ride"_

If she tried to leave he coaxed her back in, If she went to Ivy he found some way of making her return. No matter what he did it always worked like magic.

The rest of the song played on and Harley sat in front of her dressing table and brushed her hair. She was going to have a LONG chat with her Puddin once he came home.

She turned to Bud and Lou "Babies when Mistah-J comes home show no mercy" she said firmly.

In response the two Hyena's raised their heads and began to cackle wickedly.

"Good babies" Harley said lovingly as she ruffled their manes. After getting ready she made her way downstairs to watch TV while they followed.

**_That evening_**

Joker opened the door to the warehouse wearily. He had won 2 games of poker and won a lot of money. There had been a fight between him and 2 face which ended badly but it had been amusing all the same.

He noticed the light in the living room was on so he walked slowly towards it. A cuddle and backrub from Harley was what he needed right now but was unaware of what was about to occur.

"Harley daddy's home" Joker said pushing the door open wearily.

Bud and Lou began growling at him crossly. They looked very menacing but what was more worrying was Harley didn't look bothered by it.

"Um Harls?" Joker said nervously edging past the Hyena's.

"Look whose home. Did you have fun getting shit faced while playing cards?" Harley snapped crossly.

The Joker felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. She was pissed off and it was obvious from her tone of voice.

"Now Harley...I can explain" Joker stammered nervously.

Harley sniggered angrily. Her anger was scaring him and he prayed she didn't have her mallet handy.

"Please do! I'm sure we'd love to know what you've been up to" Harley demanded coldly.

Joker swallowed nervously and pulled at his collar "T...The thing is Pooh daddy wanted a boys night so I had to leave you behind" he explained nervously.

"But that's all you ever do! Dump me at home BY MYSELF and go have fun with the guys! You ignore me to no end!" Harley raged her eyes like burning coals.

Joker backed away nervously. There was a BIG possibility she was going to strike him and make it hurt.

Harley got to her feet slowly. She was going to teach him a lesson he would NEVER forget.

"Bud bring mummy her favourite toy" Harley ordered sharply.

Bud obeyed and went into the hall brushing past Joker. He came back a short time later with Harley's mallet in his jaws.

Harley took it from him gently then ruffled his mane. She then swung her mallet over her shoulder with one hand and glared at Joker.

Joker felt his heart race as he knew what was coming "Ok Harls you win! I'll spend more time with you! I'll stop working for a week and we can do whatever you want!" He pleaded desperately.

"Sorry chump not this time" Harley teased a large smirk spreading across her face.

"PLEASE! I'm sorry I MEAN it!" Joker pleaded his body beginning to shake.

"Sweet dreams Puddin!" Harley giggled wickedly.

There was a large whack, a thump and then it went quiet again.

"Well that outta teach him a lesson" Harley giggled to herself. She turned to Bud and Lou "C'mon babies you can sleep with mummy tonight. It seems Mistah-J is going to sleep in here" she said fondly.

Bud and Lou followed her upstairs while Joker mumbled in a pained voice quietly after his ordeal.


End file.
